warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 17
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 16 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 18}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 17. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mitternacht. Verweise Sicht *Brombeerkralle Charaktere *Eichhornpfote *Bernsteinpelz *Sturmpelz *Federschweif *Krähenpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Rabenpfote *Blaustern Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Salzzeichen *"Hört, was Mitternacht euch zu sagen hat." Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **WindClan-Territorium **FlussClan-Territorium **Rabenpfotes Schuppen **Hochfelsen *Wassernest der Sonne Tiere *Maus *Igel *Schaf *Pferd *Kuh *Biene *Schmetterling *Hund *Dachs Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, Frischbeute, Zweibeinernest, Zweibeiner, FlussClan, Monster, Donnerweg, WindClan, Gesetz der Krieger *Clanränge: Mentor, Schüler, Krieger, Anführer *Zeit: Herzschlag, Sonnenhoch *Redewendung: "mäusehirnig sein", "um des SternenClans willen", "Mäusehirn" Wissenswertes *Seite 222: Der Satzrest "No, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 197 von Midnight) *Seite 222: Der Satz "The wind, blowing toward the broken-down wall, had carried their scent away." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 197 von Midnight) *Seite 222: Der Satz "'You shouldn't wander off like that,' Stormfur added to his sister." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 197 von Midnight) *Seite 222: Der Satzrest "(...), he was carrying." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 197 von Midnight) *Seite 222: Krähenpfote benutzt fälschlicherweise den Begriff Winter, dabei müsste er gemäß der Clan-Katzensprache eigentlich Blattleere sagen. *Seite 223: Der Satzrest "(...), he growled." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 198 von Midnight) *Seite 223: "(...) entschlossen, Schwierigkeiten zu machen, daher (...)" - Statt Schwierigkeiten zu machen müsste es "schwierig zu sein" heißen, da im Original die Rede von to be difficult ist (vgl. Seite 198 von Midnight) *Seite 223: Das Wort das vom Satz "Was ist denn das?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 198 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 224 und 230: Der Satz "Crowpaw shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Krähenpfote zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Krähenpfote zuckte mit dem Schwanz." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 199 und 204 von Midnight) *Seite 225: Der Ausruf "Great!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Großartig!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Gut gemacht!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 200 von Midnight) *Seite 225: Der Sazteil "(...), Crowpaw sniffed." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), schnaubte Krähenpfote.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), sagte Krähenpfote verächtlich." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 200 von Midnight) *Seite 226: Das Wort Feld vom Satz "(...) in einem Feld!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 201 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 226: "So weit vom Donnerweg!" - Statt vom müsste es "von einem/irgendwelchen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von any ist (vgl. Seite 201 von Midnight) *Seite 226: Der Satz "Sorry." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 201 von Midnight) *Seite 226: Das Wort fair vom Satz "Das ist nicht fair!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 201 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 227: "(...), da sie wussten, wonach sie ausschauen mussten, sahen sie überall (...)" - Statt sie wussten (...) sie (...) mussten, sahen sie müsste es "er wusste, (...) er ausschauen musste, sah Brombeerkralle" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Brambleclaw knew (...) he ist (vgl. Seite 202 von Midnight) *Seite 228: "(...) aus, war aber zu träge, ihn zu jagen." - Statt war (...) träge müsste es "sah (aber zu) schläfrig aus, um" heißen, da im Original die Rede von looked too drowsy to ist (vgl. Seite 203 von Midnight) *Seite 228: Der Satzrest "(...) from farther down the fence." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 203 von Midnight) *Seite 229: Eichhornpfotes Beschreibung (ginger) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 203 von Midnight) *Seite 230: Das Wort auserwählt vom Satz "(...), die wirklich auserwählt sind, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 204 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 230: Die Ampferpflanze wird fälschlicherweise mit "Bitterkraut" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 205 von Midnight) *Seite 230: "(...) einen empörten Blick zu." - Statt empörten müsste es "gereizten" oder "verärgerten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von exasperated ist (vgl. Seite 205 von Midnight) *Seite 230: "Atme aus, Eichhornpfote." - Statt aus müsste es "ein" heißen, da im Original die Rede von in ist (vgl. Seite 205 von Midnight) *Seite 231: Eichhornpfote wird fälschlicherweise als rotbraun und gelbbraun beschrieben. *Seite 231: Der Satz "She stood up and shook herself." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 206 von Midnight) *Seite 232: Der Satzrest "(...) the side of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 206 von Midnight) *Seite 233: Der Satzrest "(...) the next time he started arguing the smallest point." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 208 von Midnight) *Seite 234: Der Satzrest "(...), he added." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 208 von Midnight) Quellen en:Midnight (book)/Chapter 17 Kategorie:Verweise